


Partners In Crime

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [42]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern, Stealing, Thief, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Together, the two of you were unstoppable. Nothing could get in your way.





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname

**Partners In Crime**

**For** **Devil_Shipper**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are** **15** **. Hiccup is** **17** **.**

*****************************

Wows and gasps came from the crowd as Hiccup did another illusion. You went around the crowd stealing people valuables. You would be gone before they noticed.

" _Through the crowd once, then walk off. I'll be soon to catch up_ ," Hiccup's words echoed in your head.

You passed a glance towards Hiccup, who met the glance with a smile, before you walked down the street. You turned the corner and headed for your secret lair, as you enjoyed calling it (especially since you named the secret lair).

Upon returning to the secret lair (also known as home) you set the bag down before booting up the laptop you managed to barely save up for and played a pointless game for the seven minutes you waited for Hiccup to return.

He walked through the sheet and announced, "I'm home!"

You eagerly jumped up and pushed the laptop aside. "Hey, Hic!"

Hiccup and you were orphans. He didn't talk much about his past (before meeting you) so you didn't know much other than his mom died when he was a baby and his dad abandoned him when he was seven.

You grew up in an abusive environment. Your father was an alcoholic and beat your mother and you. One day, he killed your mother. He nearly killed you, but you escaped before it was too late.

Beaten, bruised, alone, and starved, you nearly died after three months of surviving on your own before you met Hiccup when you were nine. Hiccup took you in and taught you how to use your cuteness for money and food. He also taught you how to survive on your own in nearly any environment, hot wire a car, pick a lock, pickpocket, and much more helpful techniques you used often (for the most part). He also happened to be strict in your studies, wanting you to be able to test out of high school and get your degree when you were eighteen.

"Are you studying?" asked Hiccup.

You sighed, "No."

"And why not?" he inquired.

You slouched and rolled your eyes. "Because it's stupid."

He lightly karate chopped your head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" you complained.

"Studying is not stupid," he stated. "Now, study for the next hour as I cash in our earnings. I'll bring home dinner. I want you studying when I get back," he called the last part as he left.

You rolled your eyes but blush appeared on your thin cheeks. Sure, Hiccup had a brotherly love for you, but you wanted more. You didn't really care about education (school was boring and you hadn't been since you ran away) but he constantly claimed that it was important. Sure, for someone who couldn't steal it would be, but you were doing just fine with stealing, so why bother with boring jobs and bossy co-workers? You didn't need that life; you were happy with the one you lived in currently. Couldn't that be enough for Hiccup?

You went back playing pointless games on the laptop, using the neighbors WiFi. Hiccup returned home just over an hour after he left.

"I'm home!" he called, plopping dinner on the "table", which was an upside down plastic crate with folded blankets in it. You shut down the laptop before he could check what you were doing (after erasing any trace of your presence on the laptop in the first place, of course). Did I mention Hiccup and you also dabbled in hacking and other computer stuff?

"Oh," you stared at the expensive fast food with greedy eyes.

He hit your hand as you reached to grab some chicken tenders. "Nuh uh. Did you study?"

You knew it was futile, but tried anyways. "Yup," you lied, confidently.

He signed, disappointed. "Don't lie, (Y/ N)."

You slumped your shoulders. You could make anyone believe even the most pathetic of lies, but Hiccup was the one person to see through even the slightest white lie. It annoyed you at times, but in the end it gave you a warm feeling since he knew you and stayed with you nonetheless.

"Why didn't you study?" he pressed with a sigh, letting you take your fill of the delicious smelling food.

You greedily ate the fast food, answering Hiccup with a shrug. "Didn't feel like it."

He sighed once more, in disappointment. You looked up to Hiccup (metaphorically and physically), so having him disappointed in you really hurt.

"Sorr-" you started, setting the food down because of your sudden loss of appetite.

"No. I get it. Studying is boring, but (Y/ N), it's important."

You glumly nodded. "Yes, sir. I know."

"Don't be like that, (N/ N)," he loosened up. "I'm not up-" he paused at the 'don't lie to me' look on your face and corrected himself. "I'm not  _that_  upset. I understand you don't think it's important-"

"I know it's important. Don't mistaken that. It's just that I've been fine without it. Why will I suddenly need it when I'm an adult?"

He sat next to you, resting his arm over your shoulders. "(Y/ N), do you really want to steal from people your whole life? Don't you ever want to make an honest living?"

You nodded once. "Course I do. But we're partners in crime- orphans, no one will even give us a chance."

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to keep moving until we find someone who will. Sometimes one chance can change everything."

"Hiccup," you started.

"Yes, (N/N)?"

"If you promise to stay with me, I promise I'll seriously study more," you blushed, ducking so he couldn't see your face. You leaned into his side to hide.

He chuckled and used his finger to lift your face to meet his. "Always. You're stuck with me for life, (N/N)," he teased. "You can't escape me now."

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"I- I, uh, never mind." You almost told him you loved him. What were you thinking!? What if he didn't like you that way back?! Things would turn so awkward!

"Well I have something to confess, (N/N)," he admitted.

You instantly stiffened. Was he changing his mind? Did he no longer want anything to do with you? Was he going to leave? Did he hate you?

"What is it?" you asked softly.

"I, uh- I love you. Love love," he told you, nervously. "Romantically."

You brightened up with a big smile. "I- I love you, too!"

He looked so relieved to hear you say that. At the same time, you leaned closer to each other. Slowly kissing as your lips met.

"Yeah, you're stuck with me for life," Hiccup repeated, breathless after the kiss.

"I have no problem with that."

He leaned in again, giving you kiss after sweet kiss. Then he made sure you ate, seeing how you both forgot about dinner during the many kisses you shared.

***************************

You paused to watch Hiccup as he entertained the small crowd. For a moment, he stared straight at you, smiling, before continuing his act.

You went back to work, making your way through the crowd, easily weaving your way through the people, taking what you pleased.

Watches, jewelry, money. Phones could be traced, so you tended to avoid those. Wallets had personal information, so you had a different act for those. Games systems in kids' pockets or, if they were distracted enough, their bare hands.

The trick for taking something from someone's hands was simple: bump the shoulder connected to the hand holding the object, lightly tugging it as you go. If their grip was tight enough, give up. If it slipped from their grasp, get out of there before they noticed. ((AN: I would advise not stealing, though)).

You finished your sweep through the crowd and walked off, knowing Hiccup would end the show once you were out of sight and would soon follow.

You pulled the same routine seven times that day. Luckily, Berk was like NYC and LA, busy with lots of gullible tourists. Berk was famous for its legends on dragons. Silly but true. Museums, tours, parks, food stands, and more were dragon themed to pull in tourist from all over the world.

That evening, you and Hiccup were enjoying the warm weather and city lights, walking down street after street.

"I'm hungry," Hiccup suddenly brought up.

"Same. Dinner is on me. Come on."

You walked by one couple, snatching the man's wallet as you walked by. You opened it, taking out about two twenty dollar bills. There was four more, so you knew you'd be fine.

You pretend to look at a shop, sightseeing, as they walked by, then you followed them.

"Sir! Excuse me, sir!" you suddenly called, holding the wallet up as you jogged over to the couple.

They turned around soon enough. "Yes?" the woman asked.

"Um, did one of you lose a wallet? I found it on the ground. Is it yours?"

The man suddenly checked his back pocket before answering, "Oh my god, yes, thank you."

You smiled, handing it to him. "No problem!"

"Thanks for returning it, here," he randomly grabbed a couple one dollar bills, not checking to see that you snuck another twenty amongst the section of ones.

"Oh, thank you. Have a nice evening!"

"You, too."

You smirked after you turned around to face your smiling boyfriend.

You walked up to him, counting the money. "Wow, twenty three dollars. How generous," you joked, knowing he only meant to give you three or four dollars.

"You sneaky little girl," Hiccup joked, throwing his arm around your shoulders as you walked in the opposite direction.

"Learned from the best."

"Can't and won't deny that."

You laughed, walking up to Hiccup's favorite food place.

"Here? Really?" he asked. It was somewhat pricy, so you rarely ate here, but today was a special day.

"Yes. I've been saving up for a few weeks. Happy birthday, Hiccup."

His eyes glowed with joy. "You remembered?"

"Of course! You're my best friend and boyfriend. How could I forget your birthday?"

He eagerly pulled you inside. You had saved enough to let him order his favorite dish, despite it being nearly fifty dollars. It was a big dish, though, so you were able to share, glad that you had the same taste in food.

For dessert, you stole and returned another wallet, only taking ten dollars from him and receiving five for returning it.

"Ice cream?" you asked, upon walking up to an ice cream stand.

"Sure," Hiccup laughed, loving the special treatment he was receiving.

**********************

**Five Years Later**

**********************

"Welcome home, Hic!" You greeted, locking the door to your apartment as Hiccup walked in.

"Hi, love. I missed you," he smirked, pulling you into his chest.

You giggled. "Dinner is almost ready. How was work?" you asked, making you way to the kitchen.

"Same. Boring. But it's better than stealing, don't you think?"

You smiled up at him, making eye contact as he sat on the couch.

Once Hiccup turned eighteen, he got a real job, and soon after, an apartment. He worked long, hard hours at first, since he was the only source of income and he refused to let you steal anymore. It wasn't like you could get a job, either, since you'd probably be sent back to your murderous father or foster care since you weren't legally an adult.

The day you turned eighteen, you tested for your G.E.D and took on a full time job with part time college. With another source of income, Hiccup also took a few college courses.

Despite your rough and cruel childhood, you were both making an honest living and were happy as long as you were together.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
